


We’re Family

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, New Master
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Kudos: 10





	We’re Family

Joshua Song stood in the console room of his mothers TARDIS glaring at the man in front of him, O also known as the Master his uncle. 

“Are you SURE I can’t punch him in the face” Joshue his mum the Doctor through gritted teeth as he ran a hand through his dark curls feeling betrayed by the older Timelord. 

“Yes” His mother told him also feeling betrayed by her oldest friend. 

“What if I just break his nose a little?” He asked taking a step towards the Master. 

“I’m sorry” The dark skinned man shouts holding his arms out as his nephew moved towards him only to be stopped by his mother grabbing his arm pulling his back. 

“You're sorry were your family and you didn’t bother telling us you were alive, we had to find out of selves” The Doctor shouts making the Master flinch. 

“I was scared the way we left things before I regenerated weren’t the best I thought you hated me” The master confessed looking between his best friend and nephew tears threatening the fall from his eyes. 

“We don’t hate you, we never could” Joshua told his uncle tears rolling down his cheeks as he offers the man a small smile. 

“No matter what your family, and we don’t turn out backs on family no matter how stupid they act” The Doctor told him, making the three chuckle.


End file.
